I. Field
The following description relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to enabling profile modifications to support services when roaming between networks.
II. Background
Communication networks, such as wireless communication networks, broadband networks, and other suitable networks are utilized in connection with transferring data, wherein data can include word processing files, streaming video, multimedia files, voice data, and/or the like. When using such networks, some subscribers to the network may be provided with different quality of service (QoS) parameters than other subscribers. Pursuant to an example, a first individual may subscribe to a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) network and be provided with first upload and download speeds, while a second individual subscribed to the DSL network may pay a different subscription rate than first individual and be provided with different upload and download speeds. With still more specifically, the first subscriber may pay a first rate for 1 Megabyte/second download connection speed while the second subscriber may pay a second rate for 512 Kilobyte/second download connection speed.
Additionally, users of networks can be provided with different services. For instance, wireless network subscribers can purchase subscriptions that enable web-browsing, text message delivery and receipt, voice calls, data transmittal (e.g., video, pictures, sound clips, . . . ), gaming, etc. As the delivery requirements of application flows corresponding to various services are different, it may be desirable to associate the traffic flows of various services with different QoS parameters (e.g., latency, bandwidth, . . . ). While traditional communication networks have only supported a relatively small set of services, emerging communication networks based on the Internet Protocol enable a potentially limitless set of services. This exposes a need for improvements in controlling services and managing associated QoS support.
Some communication networks support the capability to roam, where a subscriber obtains access via a visited network that is administratively different from the home network with which the subscriber is affiliated. Traditionally, in such cases the visited and home networks are based on similar technologies, thus the visited network simply allows the subscriber to utilize services offered by its home network. However, given the possibility for a larger number of different services in emerging communication networks combined with the desire to enable roaming between networks based on potentially different technologies, there is a need to more flexibly control roaming of services.